


Hungry Hungry Hippos

by agenttitties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stiles teaches his puPS TO BLAZe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenttitties/pseuds/agenttitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imlaughing at the title<br/>ah yes, the munchies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Hungry Hippos

**Author's Note:**

> thisis set in like season 3a verse like after everythin is done   
> pleease excuse mistakes im very high right now i thought my hand was a snake  
> ne xt im gona dooooooooooooo like a whole sesh with the gang maybe truthor dare because its a fun game then stiles and d erek okok im getting to ahead ofmyself

It turns out that: Yes, werewolves can get high but not only that. They're snuggley.

 

Derek said it was the wolf that was dazed,  _ofcourse_  that explains everything, not just him. It happens to any 'wolf who tries it. Ha ha, the first thing he thought was Scott. It's tough; they used to be like brothers, the cuddly type, they could both share Stiles single without a hint of discomfort. But that was a long time ago, before Allison. This gave Stiles ideas and that led to 5 grams in all it's glory. He had saved up the entire week, recycling babysitting walking  _dogs_ (heh), he needed a real job. Stiles' was obviously inviting Isaac even with Stiles' uncertain feelings about him affecting this. Isaac wasn't a bad guy, heck Stiles loved him, he just took his best friend. But the thing with Derek has got him feeling a whole new better. So Isaac, Scott and Stiles' were going to blaze tonight. They don't know yet but they will. Greenberg (praise him) was nice enough to let Stiles use his [bong](http://www.bongoutlet.ca/fingers-perculator-water-bong-green-ghost-p-892.html), he tried so hard not to laugh at the irony (Greenberg has a greenbong had a ring to it), even if he was stuck doing his _and_ Greenberg's Ecom class homework for 3 weeks it's worth it.

 

"So.. what are we doing tonight?" Isaac asked. He had his arms crossed in a defensive manner and his head tilted.

 

"Once Scott gets here I'll tell you. Be patient young one." That earned him a surpressed grin.

 

Stiles was in Dereks loft that he had also abandoned since he moved back into his apartment.  _Sheesh_ , not even a goodbye. So he made time to come over, clean up and use his kitchen. Isaac lived with Scott now that he became the alpha and honestly Isaac likes it. Stiles' thinks he's a big sub, but that would make Scott the dom- he doesn't need to think about that.

 

That's when Scott came in, it would explain the previous moments before with Isaac squirming. 

 

"Hey Stiles." He nods at Isaac.

 

"Scotty, yes you're here now we can comence." He reaches for his back with the tightly bound bong. He pulls it out on the table and Isaac squints at it. "Whats with the food?" Scott sniffs the air.

 

"For later now can I please have the classes' attention please up here." Scott roles his eyes and Isaacs widen in surprise. 

 

"Weed Stiles. Really." 

 

"Yes." He grins.

 

"Wait what, you smoke?" He still hasn't managed to notice the damn smell of weed on him all these years. "I always thought you smelt weird, I couldn't place it." He shrugs. Don't get him wrong Scott is very smart, just has a terrible sense of smell.

 

"Can we even get high?" Isaac always hits it head on. 

 

"Yes and Yes Scott you never knew because you are horrible at keeping secrets and your mom would piss her pants send you to rehab and skin me alive for trying to give you weed." Scott drops his questioning face and puts on his accepting face. "I've tried this before with other 'wolves so prepare to get high." Before they could ask who Stiles took the weed out of the container and watched them make weird faces at the smell hitting them so suddenly. While Isaac peered closer at the box Scott finally scrunched his face up at the bong. Stiles' unwraps it slowly making sure he doesn't twitch. He takes it with him to the sink to fill it up.

 

"It ain't mine, got it from Greenberg, now were gona smoke blunts first until you get used to the smoke because bong chops are fucking intense if you do it right and you are because I will teach you. Watch movie should we put on does Derek even have anything." Stiles walks back into the living room with Isaac looking guitly at him- he fucking took out the weed on the table and sorted them into 3 piles. Scott is holding some dvd cases he pulled out of his bag.  _yiss star wars_. 

 

"You left these at my house we can watch them now." He shrugs.

 

Stiles sets up the bong, cleaning out the bowl blowing into the filter, Greenburg had tried to clean it but wasn't very good. He had already grinded up the weed before hand and takes a pinch from one of the piles. He grabs out his rollies and folds the thin paper in half. He grabs 2 filters out that he got for the ocasion and arranged the small pieces on the paper steadily. He picks up the almost finished result to ask Isaac to lick a stripe. He sticks his tongue out as far as it can go and slowly dras it across. Stiles' snorts and seals the piece to set down and roll another.

 

"Okay Isaac just like smoking a cig I'm sure you've done it before with your attempt at badboy in leather." He huffs and grabs his lighter to hand to him. "Just inhale and try to hold it. It's okay to cough too." Stiles grabs the lighter back from Isaac and hands it to Scotty who looks very eager. He watches as Scott lights it and take what seems half a drag before sputtering and coughing out smoke. 

 

"That tastes' awful." He croaks. Stiles gets up to get his Ipod set up. Derek had a big stereo, he guesses it was Cora who bought it for work outs. He puts on a good [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=oXsEClmMxx8) and sits between Scott and Isaac. He packs himself a bowl and talks away while Isaac enjoys his joint quietly. Scott on the other hand keeps inhaling and making scrunched up faces. 

 

"We should do this more often, I read wolves need to be close with one another, you guies gotta round up the pack for some bonding." He bites his lip when he thinks of the pack. They almost had been all wiped out, with Boyd and Erica dead it left a void. One even Lydia couldn't fill for him. But it also seemed the pack had grown too. It seemed the alpha twins are considering being allies. Everything just might work out. Stiles and snapped out of thought when Scott leans against his shoulder.

 

"Okay it's bong time." He grabs the lighter and sits with it resting on his knees. "First rule is light up everything in the bowl. When your done lighting up pull the bowl out and inhale everything quickly. Don't inhale too hard or you'll cough. I'll go first to show you any question's?" Scott shakes his head and Isaac snorts. The first chop is a rush, the smoke is thicker and good for doing tricks with. He does the french inhale albeit sloppy, but his dragon is the best. He passes to Isaac first and teaches him bong etiquette. Take out the ashes blow the filter to remove the remaining smoke and ask if they want you to pack it. Isaac nodds firmly and hesitently lights up. He gets a pretty good hit but coughs a bit after.

 

"We should get some water." He moves shakily from the couch smiling. Scott looks at him hopefully and he passes the bong prepacked. Scott straightens his shoulders and furrows his brow when he starts to inhale. He inhales quickly and his eyes almost roll back when he holds it. Stiles laughs, everything seems light, he looks around the room its starting to get foggy. But they have no where to be right now and no where to be tomorrow so no need to air out the room right now. Stiles cleans the bong for him and packs another bowl, Isaac came back with 3 glasses of water and sits down closer to Stiles than before. He takes another toke just when his favourite [song comes on](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG4HUFz42OM), Isaac has his eyes closed and focused on the music so he doesn't notice Stiles pushing their shoulders and knees together. Scott stares at the cieling sprawled out on his back; his head resting next to his knee. He seems deep in thought. Maybe deciding how he's going to handle the new territory and the possiblities of new creatures being drawn here. There's alot weighing on Scott's shoulders but Stiles and Isaac will be there to lean on.

 

"I'm hungry." Is all Scott says. Stiles moves to get the food and Isaac makes a disgruntled noise. "One sec hun' lil Scotty here is hungry." He smirks at Isaac who opens one eye, a very red eye. Now he brought different types of food for the different type of muncher. Stiles' is a sweet tooth and he knows Scott would be a vaccum. He brings Brownies, chips, pop, cereal, and Stiles' favourite candy; Reeses. "Eat up boys." 

 

Scott eats with vigor while Isaac takes a handfull of something back with him and enjoys it slowly. Its like Scott has dominated the food table and Isaac keeps sneaking little bits here and there. Stiles laughs and eats his reeses a bit faster than normal. Stiles murmurs[ the lyrics](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6tbmVlkiQM) silently while Isaac takes another chop. He moves across to lay his head in Isaac's lap with Scott curled around him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
